School Hell's Middle Name
by Nasita-the-Lone-Elf
Summary: Rated M for random cursing 17 year old Sakura Haruno constantly in trouble but what happens when she meets a silent blood red haired guy? Will love bloom?Will she give Tsunade a break?Will i ever stop asking redundant questions?GaaraSakura most likely .


I know I know I promised I'ld put up Moonlit horror up but I couldn't think of any thing to add so here I go racing against time in order to finish this before the end of the year which might I add is in 2 hours

bye

Nasita

Disclaimer:When you walk away you don't here me say pleaaaaaase oh baby simple and free of a lawsuit is the way I want to be

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapiter 1 Introduction

Sakura Haruno hummed lightly as she pulled a brush through her cherry-blossom pink hair fixing the top of her baggy black t-shirt and than checking herself over in the mirror she glanced at an alarm clock on her dresser She 'eeped' slightly at the time and ran out of her house. Sakura Haruno known to be late and has never been on time once in her life she is 17 years old with seafoam green eyes and is also known to be the bad ass of Konoha High.

"Hi Sakura"her friends TenTen,Hinata and Temari said in unisin as she ran past them skidding to a stop she grinned sheepishly and walked backwards, TenTen Hikaru (sorry don't know her last name) the tomboyish one of them all she often wears her long brown hair in buns on the top of her head she has brown eyes to match currently she was dressed in baggy black guy jeans and a red baggy t-shirt almost exactly the opposite of Sakura (redish guy pants baggy black t-shirt for Sakura) TenTen is the most active of the four.Than there is Hinata Hyuga she has long purple hair and a really light purple almost a white eye colour she was dressed in black jeans and a plain dark purple hoodie she is the shyist of the four and last but not least Temari Uchiwa (fan in japanese) she has short blonde hair that she wears in four pony tails on the back of her head she has blackish eyes and is the flirtyest of all four she wore a black mini skirt and a black tank top.

There school is supposed to wear uniforms but nine of them are exceptions Naruto Uzamaki a loud blonde kid Sasuke Uchiha a quiet bastard Gaara Suna cold dude (i can't insult panda chan) Shikamaru Nara the laziest guy on the planet and Neji Hyuga (HInata's cousin) the four I just mentioned anyway the eight are exceptions because they refuse to wear the uniform and the pricapal is to lazy to keep kicking them out. The Nine that I mentioned are huge rivals at the school the leader of the guys is Gaara and the leader for the girls is Sakura.

"Come on hurry up Sakura quit daydreaming" Temari says pushing Sakura

"But I don't wanna"Sakura says pouting

"G-g-g-guys i-i-i'ts 7:54 if w-w-we d-d-d-don't hurry we'll b-b-b- be late ok than lets go"TenTen says cutting off Hinata

"I'm in no hurry" Sakura says putting her hands behind her head

"Uh yeah you are Sakura you made a bet with Uzamaki remember"Temari says

"Oh shit"Sakura says running like a bat out of hell down the street the remaining three sweat drop and point in the opposite direction

"...Oh right" Sakura says turning around and tearing down the street knocking over some poor old lady in the process

First period Science (i am gonna do my seventh grade schedual 'cause it's the only one i can remember)

"And so by combinding these to molecules you get-Haruno Hyuga your late again whatever just take your seats"Miss Kurenai says pointing to their normal seats in the back of the room.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes and walked down the isle past Ino Yamanka (at one time they were friends like back in the day) a blond girl who freaked out at the sight of a chipped nail (I will not call her a prep because those who call other people preps are actually preps themselves it's just a theory I have) Ino has blue eyes whiteish long blonde hair and actually wears the school uniform.

"Ino-pig"Sakura mutters as she walks past her

"Miss Kurenai Haruno called me Ino-Pig"Ino whines

"Haruno,princapals office now"Miss Kurenai says pointing to the door Sakura simpy smirks and walks straight out the door

"What'd ya do this time Haruno"says Naruto Uzamaki a yellow haired blue eyed loud mouth with a strong resemblance to a kyubi.

"Shut your mouth Uzamaki"Sakura says without glancing at him and walking straight to the priceapals office (yeah I know I can't spell) she could probably do that blind

"tsk tsk tsk Sakura I am going to have to call the board of educators for this"Tsunade says the moment she sees Sakura

"So I can tell them all the times you have been drunk on school premises grandma?"Sakura says crossing her arms (i know I know OOcness)

"Well Sakura you are free to go and what did you do this time anyway?"Tsunade asks curiously

"Called Ino-pig Ino-pig why"Sakura replies

"Ah"She says taking a clipboard and writing down something

"Wha'cha doin"Sakura asks in a chipmunk voice

"I am keeping track of how many times you have called her tha"Tsunade says not looking up

"Oi Sakura-chan will you break up a fight for us teachers?"Miss Shizune (a secretary)says

"Depends on whos against who"Sakura says

"Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke"she says

"Fine i'll break up your retarded fight since you guys are afraid of blood ooh its so scary"Sakura says immitating a very bad Shizune earning a death glare,Sakura leaves the princapals office and trudges up the stairs to the seventh floor how she new they were on the seventh floor will forever be a mystery.She reached it just in time to see both Hyuga and Uchiha fly backwards in to the crowd of people.Sighing Sakura picks up Uchiha by the ear lobe with her inhuman strength and drags hime to Tsunade's office.

"What the fuck let me go back there I was about to kick hs ass"Sasuke says scowling

"Oh come on you and I both know that Neji could kick your ass in a second so shut up before I tear your ear off"Sakura says dangereously

"Hmph"he says simply Uchiha Sasuke raven/blue haired and cold black eyed guy who is often quiet and loves to compete

As the two reach the sixth level Sakura and Uchiha pass Ino and her drones who start swooning and fainting at the sight of Sasuke, loving the attention winks at Ino who is drooling like th e pig she is. Sakura rolls her eyes and nearly rips Sasuke's ear off.

"Owww Whats wrong with you""Sasuke mutters

"Nothing"Sakura says dragging him down the next two flights of stairs straight to the princapals office.

Period Two Study Hall

The bell rang as Sakura threw an unconcious Sasuke into Tsunade's office (dodges sharp objects) Sakura continued on her journey to Study Hall cursing under her breath as she reached the room 5 seconds after the bell rang Temari sat bored out of her mind so Sakura sat beside her an to her dismay sat Rock Lee across from her .

"Hey Sakura-chan how about Lee for the last time I am not going out with you"Sakura intterupted he sighed and began staring at his paper until Gai-Sensai came in a sunset appeared behind them and they began running towards eachother Baywatch style. Gai-sensai is a big Lee or more like Rock Lee is a mini-Gai they both have bowl haircuts huge bug like eyes and thicker than Molasess in July eyebrows (i'm sick of hearing January).

"Lee how are you today"Gai sensai said in slow motion

"I am Fine Gai-sensai"Lee says in an equally slow motion tone

"That is good and how is the youth program going"

"Very nicely Gai Sensei"

"What is new Lee"

"Nothing much"

"Oh that is bad Lee"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHAT UP"Every one in a five mile radius says they stop running sunset fades.

"Thats better"vairious people mutterand than the bell rings

Math and Social Studies went as they normally did no one understood a word that Jiriya or Kabuto said

Fith period Health

TenTen and Sakura dozed off in the back of Social Studies until Iruka-senai told Sakura to go down to Tsunade's Office for no apparent reason Sakura got pelted in the head by a paper ball she turned around to see Ino's arm frozen in place.

"Ino-pig"Sakura says calmly

"I swear it wasn't me"she says Sakura looks at her with an evil glint in eye and attacks her

"GIRL FIGHT"random people scream

Half an hour later we find our Pink haired friend yet again in Tsunade's office

"Ino did you throw the paper ball?"Tsunade asks Inowith a calm look

"No she accused me hic of throwing it at her and all I did was sit and take notes"Ino says throwing in a pout

"SHE'S FUCKING LYING"Sakura screams

"Sakura don't swear and is that how you got the black eye fat lip broken arm swolen ankle and sprained wrist Ino?"Tsunade asks

"Uhhuh she attacked me and oh it hurts soo much Tsunade-sama and may I go homw I don't feel good"she says in a pityful voice

"Sure Ino"Tsunade says nodding

"WHAT THE HELL GRANDMA YOU BELEIVE HER SHE IS LYING LIKE A CHEAP FUCKING RUG"Sakura continues to scream

"Sakura I know what you have been through but taking it out on other students is wrong therefore I'll have togive you a month of detention clean every classroom every night till next month"Tsunade says

"WHAT THE FUCK I GOT INTO A FIGHT DOZENS OF TIMES BEFORE AND NOW YOUR PUNISHING ME FUCK YOU"Sakura yells storms out of the office and slams the door shut running straight into a guy looking up she sees light blue eyes ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

random dude:Oroachimaru-sama it is complete

Oroachimaru ah yes excellent you managed to sell the indestructable muffin on Ebay

random dude:yes my lord

Nasita:OI GIMME BACK MY MUFFIN ROACHY

Nasita:I am very sorry bout this I know you hateme alot currently but oh well if you are good and clicky the review button than I shall write more mWAHAHAHA

Dane pay no mind to her just review ok like now would be the time well hurry up i'm waiting reiveiw now ok ok

ttfn

Us


End file.
